La question de Demyx
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: C'est une histoire de l'organisation avant l'arrivée de Roxas. Demyx, a cet époque, était un peu plus jeune... Et une drôle de question qu'il se pose va causer des soucis à sa famille organisationelle. Beaucoup, même! shonen aï léger, homophobes extrêmes: s'abstenir


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je reviens cette fois avec une autre adaptation d'un comic de Lady Chimera !**

**En effet, après « la mésaventure d'Axel », voici... « La question de Demyx » !**

**Demyx : NAON pas cet épisode de ma vie révélée au public ! Je savais que j'aurais du massacrer cette Lady Chiméra !**

***se reçoit un missile de bazooka* Quoi ? Mais c'est pas moi voyons !*air angélique***

**Disclaimer**

**Demyx, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen et Luxord ne sont pas a moi... Par contre Axel si !**

**Axel : Jamais. Tu te déyaotises d'abord.**

**Méchant.**

**Allez, enjoy !**

_**Texte italique : pensées**_

**La question de Demyx**

Demyx, petit blond punk et Simili de son état, se précipita dans la salle commune de l'Illusiocitadelle, vers un homme musclé coiffé de dreads vachement longs et noirs, propriétaire également de deux yeux violets à se damner... (ndla : Excusez moi, j'étudie le lyrisme en français).

Demyx s'assit sur les genoux du plus grand.

Demyx : Xaldin ?

Xaldin : Quoi.

Demyx *se tortille, puis devint rouge* : Je me sens stupide de te demander ça...

Xaldin : Mais... Ta stupidité ne t'as jamais arrêté avant ! _Il va neiger là !_

Demyx : Je me demandais... Comment les bébés viennent au monde ?

Ce fut le choc de trop pour Xaldin, qui s'affaisa et laissa son âme s'échapper de sa bouche.

Demyx : XALDIN TU VAS BIEN ?!

**couloir de l'Organisation**

Un fier géant brun à forte stature (et musculature en passant) marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, sans entendre le petit Demyx qui lui courait après.

Demyx : Lexy, Lexyyyyy !

Lexaeus pila et se retourna.

Demyx: Attends Lexy, c'est important !

Lexaeus : Ow Demyx, c'est Marluxia qui t'as touché ? Encore ?

Demyx : Euuuh... Ouais, mais j'ai besoin de te demander d'abord... Comment les bébés viennent au monde ?

Bruit de disque rayé. Lexaeus se redressa en se tenant la tête d'effroi.

Lexaeus : _OH MON __**DIEU **__! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI il a voulu que ce soit __**MOI**__?!Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? Il est si jeune, si innocent ! Oh Meeeerde..._

Conscience de Lexaeus : _Ok Lex, respiiiiire, inspiiiiire... Reste caaalme..._

Lexaeus s'agenouilla afin d'être au niveau de Demyx.

Lexaeus : Donc, tu vois Demyx, quand deux personnes tombent amoureuses...

Demyx *regard brillant* : Amoureuses ?

Lexaeus *de plus en plus proche de l'état de Xaldin* : Ou... Oui... Ils uhm... Uhm...

Conscience de Lexaeus *secouant les cloches de Lexaeux* : _Tu peux pas lui dire la vérité ! Improvise ! Tu es le HEROS silencieux, donc sauve son innocence !_

Lexaeus : Euh... Ouais... Lorsqu'ils s'aiment vraiment, une cigogne euh... vient devant chez eux et amène... Avec elle un... Bébé... et... Ouais...

Conscience de Lexaeus : _Tu... Est vraiment merdique en mensonge ? - -'_

Demyx : Tss, Lexy, Lexy, Lexy... Tu crois franchement que je vais croire ça ?

Lexaeus se redressa et frotta la tête du petit blond qui l'enlaça.

Demyx : C'est pourtant évident qu'une cigogne ne serais pas assez forte pour porter un bébé !

Demyx se tut quelques instants, profitant du calinou avec Lexy, puis reprit.

Demyx : Moi, j'aurais bien voulu être apporté par une autruche... Ou un pélican... Mais les autruches ne peuvent pas voler et un bébé ne sera pas vraiment bien avec tout ce poisson ! Merci tout de même ! *se décolla de Lexy, avec une autre idée en tête*

Lexaeus : Je suis désolé Demyx...

Demyx : C'est ok Lexy, je t'aime quand même !

Il se mit à courir.

Demyx : Je vais demander à Marly !

Lexaeus : _MARLYY ?_

Demyx : Et quand je l'aurais trouvé, je te dirais comment les bébés viennent au monde. Bye bye Lexy !

Lexaeus alla retrouver un de ses amis, Xigbar, et lui demanda de retrouver Marluxia.

Xigbar : Ah ! Il est juste là, ce bâtard... Dans le placard !

Pendant ce temps

Demyx en avait marre de chercher Marluxia. Il avait cherché partout : dans le jardin, dans sa chambre, et même dans le tiroir de caleçons de Vexen !

Il croisa, devant un placard, Lexaeus et Xigbar.

Demyx : Hé les gars ! Vous avez vu Marluxia ?

Lexaeus : Shopping ! et Xigbar : Mission !

Ils se regardèrent, genre : Merde rattrapons ça ! Et ton idée pourrie jla déteste !

Lexaeus :... Une mission pour faire du shopping.

Xigbar : Dans un pays MAGIQUE ! Avec des fées et de la drogue !

Demyx *dépression* : Ah, ok...

Xigbar : _Je pensais que les fées le rendrait heureux..._

Demyx s'éloigna.

Lexaeus : *torturé par le mensonge*mmhmm...

Xigbar *happy* : Bon sauvetage mon grand !

De l'autre côté de la porte du placard, Marluxia, pieds et poings liés, se fesait un film en pleurant de frustration.

Marluxia *film* : _Marluxia *perd du sang par le nez* : Enlève ton pantalon et je te montrerais comment les bébés viennent au monde !_

_Demyx *heureux* : Ok !_

Marluxia : Mmmmm...:3

Xigbar *donne un coup de pied sur la porte* : Arrête de penser à ce que je pense que tu pense, espèce de bâtard !

Lexaeus : *apeuré*

**Dans la bibliothèque...**

Un jeune garçon tout fin, avec une coupe emo, lisait tranquillement le dernier Harry Potter pour la 150ème fois afin de trouver des erreurs bouquin-film. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'est « yeux de Voldemort : Rouges et draconiques dans le bouquin-bleus avec pupille normale dans le film ».

Demyx vient l'embêter un peu.

Demyx : Zexyy:3 ?

Zexion : Quoi.

Demyx le saisit sauvagement par le col de son manteau *NAN LES FILLES, VOUS AVEZ VU LE RATING ?*

Demyx : Zexy , s'il te plait, VRAIMENT S'IL TE PLAIT ?! Dis moi comment les bébés viennent au monde !

Zexion : Tu m'as touché ? *aux anges*

Zexion le fit asseoir.

Zexion : Ok ok... Je devine que je dois pas choquer... Vois-tu, Demyx...

**½ heure après...**

Zexion parle depuis un bout de temps et Demyx... S'est endormi.

Zexion : Et après 9 mois cruciaux, j'ai observé, que viens or d'un orifice féminin un petit tas de...

Il se retourna.

Zexion : Un petit tas de problèmes et de maux de tête.

Demyx se réveilla et leva la main.

Zexion : Oui Demyx ? Oh tu sais, t'as pas besoin de lever la main, tu n'es pas à l'école...

Demyx : Uhmmmm... Oui... QUOI ?

Zexion *vexé qu'on ne l'ai pas écouté* : Quand je t'ai perdu exactement, IX ?

Demyx : Tu m'as perdu quand tu as dis... « Hey Dem-Dem' tu es vraiment à croquer aujourd'hui ! »

Zexion se cogna la tête contre la table, saisit Demyx comme un petit chien et le projeta hors de la bibliothèque avec un coup de pied magistral au derrière.

Demyx atterit dans le labo de Vexen, et le regarda en se morfondant, il n'avais toujours pas la réponse à sa question...

Vexen : J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais savoir comment les bébés viennent au monde...

Il avait fini son expérience et pouvait s'occuper du petit punk un peu.

Demyx : Yep, personne a voulu me le dire !

Vexen : Je vois...

Il alla chercher un gros bloc a dessin, un chevalet, des crayons, et tout en écrivant « Bébé : mode d'emploi » :

Vexen : Maintenant, je pense que tu a l'âge où tu peux comprendre et savoir, et je devine que je suis le meilleur pour te l'enseigner...

Demyx : Oh mon dieu merci Vexen, I LOVE YOU !

Vexen : C'est clair.

Vexen se retourna face a Demyx après avoir fini ses dessins.

Vexen : Tu vois, Demyx, quand un homme et une femme tombent amoureux...

Demyx : Amoureux ?! HOW ROMANTIC !

Vexen : - -'' ahem je reprends... Ils font quelque chose qui s'appellent des « rapports sexuels ».

Il fit défiler les dessins

Demyx ::D...:)...:/...:o...:OOOOO !

Vexen lui montrait un horrible dessin.

Vexen : Tu vois, les femmes ont une chose qui s'appelle un vagin. C'est un vagin, Demyx.

Demyx *horrifié* : Oh... Mon... Dieeeu...

Vexen : Larxene et Naminé sont des exemples de gens avec un vagin.

Demyx *kicked* : N... Naminé... ?

**De trop longues heures plus tard...**

Vexen *à peine rouge alors qu'ils ont vus tout le kamasutra, mais pas ESSAYER...* : Et voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais des rapports sexuels et de la naissance des enfants... Et souviens toi Demyx...

Demyx : …

Vexen : Utilise des préservatifs

Demyx : Hiiii ! *oreilles qui saignent*

Vexen : … Quand toi et Xigbar êtes seuls. Dieu seul sait ce que cet homme est réellement...

Demyx se leva et partit en courant.

Demyx : Vexen, JE TE DETESTE !

Vexen :... Demyx, attends !

**Dans la salle commune...**

Xigbar et Luxord jouent au poker.

Luxord : *concentré*

Xigbar : *Poker faaaace !*

Demyx : Mmmmh... *quelques larmes*

Aucune réaction.

Demyx : *chouine*

Luxord : Ah, encore gagné !

Xigbar : Grrr...

Demyx : *ignoré*

Demyx se transforma en monstre.

Demyx : J'AI DIS « MMMHMMM » ABRUTI !

Xigbar se leva prestement de sa chaise et attrapa les pattounes de Demyx.

Xigbar : Oh ! Demy, qui a-t-il ?

Demyx : J'ai eu un jour horrible !

Luxord : *décoiffé et ne bougeant plus*

Demyx : Je voulais savoir comment les bébés viennent au monde... J'ai demandé a Xaldin mais il est mort, j'ai demandé a Lexy mais il a pas arrêté de parler d'oiseaux. J'ai pas trouvé Marly, alors je suis allé voir Zexy, mais je me suis endormi et il m'as kické. Donc je suis allé voir Vexen... Et il m'as dis **des choses **_**horribles**_ et aussi dit que je devais avoir un préservatif sur moi quand je serais seul avec toi parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu es, et il a dis... « VAGIN » !

Xigbar avait une drôle de tronche qui ne présageait rien de bon pour un savant... Trop savant.

Luxord : *rire étouffé*

**Laboratoire de Vexen**

Le savant cherchait quelque chose quand soudain...

Xigbar *donnant un coup de pied dan la porte* : **VEXEEEEN !**

Il le saisit par le manteau.

Xigbar : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire comme quoi je le ferais sans protection avec lui ? Et que tu me traite de pute, _sous entendu _bien sur ?

Vexen : Je me disais simplement que tu avais la SYPHILIS.

Xigbar craqua.

Xigbar : SYPHILIS !

Il allait lui sauter dessus POUR LE BATTRE quand une petite voix retentit.

Demyx : Oh mon dieu !

Il s'approcha, l'air trop content.

Demyx : Comme dans Harry Potter ? Xigbar, comme dans Harry Potter ?

Vexen : Non !

Xigbar : Quoi ? Gné Harry Potter ?

Vexen : Syphilis n'est pas...

Demyx *partit en courant* : JE VAIS DEMANDER A ZEXYYY !

Vexen : Ce n'est pas Slytherin !

La porte se referma après le passage de Demyx.

Vexen : Euh... Je suis désolé, mais ce garçon est... Très compliqué...

Xigbar : Je sais... Mais je l'aime...

**Plus tard dans un couloir...**

Zexion a sur les bras au moins une dizaine de gros bouquins. L'intégrale des Harry Potter en fait, plus les livres sur ce monde merveilleux, et les contes de Beedle le Barde. Il évita avec brio deux patins a roulettes des billes et un camion.

Zexion :_ Putain il fait chier avec ses jouets à la con !_

Il ne vit pas la jambe de Xigbar qui lui fit un croche patte.

Zexion : Bwaaah !

Xigbar retire sa jambe.

Xigbar : C'est ce qui arrive quand on kick Demy... Espèce d'EMO-bitch.

End:D


End file.
